I Can't Do It
by Sassy Kames
Summary: She knew Kendall was going to chose Jo, she knew it. Which was why she was crying and packing up her stuff to leave. Lucy angst, slight Lucille.


**A/N** Bah, okay. This is pretty much Lucy angst with a tiny hint of Lucille. Lots of people are bashing Jo and Lucy both which is completely uncalled for. I like both girls just fine, although I was totally hooked on Kucy, no lie. I'm happy that Kendall went back to Jo but I would have been happy if he stayed with Lucy. What they had going on was hot. c: And sweet. But really, we all know who Kendall really belongs to/with. And that's James. Bam. Just saying. c;

* * *

**I Can't Do It**

Lucy knew deep down in her heart, her gut, that Kendall was going to go back to Jo so when it happened, she didn't know why she felt like her world had just been collapsed on by a ton of bricks or that she was locked up in her apartment crying her eyes out for hours. She knew it would happen, it always happened.

Lucy didn't know why she had bad luck with boys but she did. Beau had cheated on her multiple times and yet she took him back. Well, almost but then she found out that he was playing her again. The guy before Beau, Duncan, just used her for sex and now Kendall, the sweetest guy she's ever been with was going back to his ex, soon to be girlfriend, Jo.

Lucy never met Jo until that day by the elevators. Besides the tension in the air being awkward, Lucy thought Jo was nice. She was cute, too. The rocker could see why Kendall was in love with her. And it broke Lucy's heart.

She wanted Kendall to love her that way, she wanted to be the one who owned his heart but she didn't. Nor did Kendall love her. It took the blonde the whole day to think about the love triangle but Lucy, once again, knew who he was going to pick.

That's why she spent _her _day packing away and crying. She hated crying, but sometimes you just have to let the tears go, flowing away with pain. Lucy loved the Palm Woods and the people she met and became good friends with but she couldn't stick around if Kendall and Jo were going to be together. It would hurt so much.

Sighing, the 18 year old zipped up her suitcase and rolled it to the front door. Everything was gone, packed away in her suitcase. She would miss this place even though it seems she's only been there for a short while. So much had happened in that short period of time though. She really had made a few great friends here that she would miss dearly.

She looked around the small apartment room one last time before grabbing the room key off the table. Her guitar, which was in its case, was already by the door so she heaved it up while taking her black suitcase. Opening the door, Lucy walked out, closing it soundlessly behind her before walking to the elevators. Her soft, brown eyes were glistening with unshed tears that she refused to let go until she was in a taxi, heading to the airport.

Pressing the down button on the panel, the girl waited with a heavy heart for the doors to part. They did after a few seconds, revealing Camille Roberts. Lucy almost sobbed. She was going to miss her crazy actress friend the most.

"Lucy? What are you doing?" Camille asked, her face showing deep concern. Then her eyes traveled down to the packed suitcase and she immediately knew. "Lucy, please don't." she pleaded, walking out the elevator to hug her friend.

Lucy shook her head. "I-I can't stay here, Camille. I told you. Seeing Kendall and Jo together will kill me."

Camille closed her eyes, burying her face into Lucy's neck. "Sweetie, we don't know if Kendall is going to choose Jo-"

"He will! I can feel it, I can see it. He loves her, Camille. He's never stopped and that's okay. I'll be happy for them but I just can't be around when they're holding hands or kissing or hugging each other. I'm going back home."

Camille's heart was breaking for her friend. "But what about your dream of being a rock star?" she asked, voice soft.

The older girl sniffed. "I-I'll work something out."

"Work something out here. Please. I don't want you to go, Lucy." the brunette girl pulled away to stare at her friend.

Lucy stared back, tears escaping down her red, puffy cheeks. Shaking her head, Lucy moved around Camille and pressed the elevator button again since it had closed. Camille's eyes were beginning to get moist and her lower lip began to tremble.

"Lucy, please." she pleaded with a whisper. The elevator doors opened and Lucy stepped in with a broken heart.

"I'm so sorry, Camille." she croaked out and pressed the lobby button. The doors were sliding shut and Lucy could see the tears falling from her friend's eyes. That just made her cry, her heart aching with pain. "I'm so s-s-sorry." she whispered, alone in the elevator. "But I can't do it."


End file.
